Un millón de amantes
by callmemas
Summary: Porque siempre han sido algo más. Algo más que amigos. Scorpius vuelve, Albus se redime y el pasado se olvida.


**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso pertenece a J.K Rowling y asociados. Escrito sin ánimos de lucro._  
Este fic participa en el reto anual Long Story 2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

**Conteo de palabras: **1,216.

* * *

**capítulo i:**  
Algo extraño se apodera de ti.

* * *

_Algún lugar de Londres. Agosto de 2025._

Hay un calor abrumador azotando la ciudad haciéndole sudar. Ni siquiera estaba llevando un suéter, por dios. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar? Ya han pasado más de quince dolorosos minutos y Albus Potter aún no se digna a abrir la maldita puerta. Golpea la puerta de nuevo, esta vez con la punta de su zapato. Scorpius no es alguien que tenga mucha paciencia, eso es obvio.

—¡Abre de una puta vez o me iré a otro lado! —Él grita, con frustración. Algo dentro de la casa se cae y hay un montón de ruido, y antes de que Scorpius pueda retroceder y tirar la puerta abajo con una maldición, ésta se abre de sopetón, el frío del aire acondicionado golpeando inmediatamente su rostro.

Albus ya está haciéndole una mueca.

—Pensé que eras… —Él murmura, una mano jugando con el cuello de su camisa—. No importa, pasa.

—¿Quién? —Scorpius dice.

—No es tu problema —Albus masculla—. Apúrate, antes de que todo el calor entre.

Scorpius resopla. Con un movimiento de varita, levanta sus dos maletas y las mueve hacia el departamento, seguidas lentamente por él. Da un paso a la casa con Albus ya en las profundidades de ésta.

—Acabas de hacer que por lo menos quince personas te vean hacer magia —Oye la voz apagada de Albus, al fondo del apartamento—. Muy práctico, Malfoy.

—Cállate. Es tu culpa por vivir en un estúpido barrio lleno de muggles —Cierra la puerta tras él y coloca las maletas en un lado de la puerta—. Además, ¿a quién estabas esperando? Y es mi problema porque me tuviste esperando casi veinte minutos ahí fuera, _Potter_.

Albus está en la cocina, supone él, pues oye el sonido de los vasos, el agua corriendo y el refrigerador cerrándose. Scorpius se mueve hacia la sala, casi con parsimonia. El lugar es muy pequeño, decorado pobremente. El único inmobiliario que tenía eran dos muebles negros a juego y una mesa de centro, en la que había revistas y libros desperdigados.

—Está bien —dice Scorpius, sentándose en el mueble más cercano a él—. No me digas. No me importa.

Scorpius estiró el cuello para ojear las revistas y libros, llamándole la atención una que estaba abierta en par en par con un gran anuncio en letras naranjas: _RELACIONES DE HÉROES Y FAMOSOS: ¿HAY TERCEROS EN DISCORDIA? _Era de Corazón de Bruja, por supuesto. Albus estaba enamorado de esa revista desde sus años más jóvenes y él sabía que para el pelinegro era muy importante leer ese tipo de noticias (aunque para Scorpius eran pura basura).

Scorpius coge la revista y empieza a leer el artículo con irónico interés. Los nombres de Harry Potter y Ginny _Weasley_ saltaron casi de inmediato. El artículo especulaba —y aseguraba— que el motivo del divorcio de los padres de Albus era porque había existido un engaño de parte del famoso Niño-Que-Vivió hacia la menor de los Weasley. Scorpius alzó una ceja, interesado. Le parecía gracioso que siguieran hablando de eso cuando el divorcio de la expareja en cuestión había sucedido un año atrás. Mediático y escandaloso, por supuesto, pero ya eran noticias viejas.

La verdad que a él no le había importado mucho porqué se habían separado. Albus era su amigo y lo había visto apenado por la situación, pero sin duda no había estado tan angustiado como su pequeña hermana Lily o frustrado como James. Scorpius agradecía a las deidades paganas del mundo por que su amigo no se hubiera convertido en una masa de jalea depresiva. Albus era un niño grande y como casi no le había afectado, Scorpius no preguntó. La De-Nuevo-Señora-Weasley nunca le había caído bien de todos modos y él siempre había pensado que era una arpía detestable, así que no le sorprendía que el señor Potter buscara diversión en otros lares.

Ofuscado por la estupidez del artículo (en donde decían que el tercero en discordia era, nada más y nada menos, que Hermione Weasley), lo pone devuelta en donde estaba.

—Este lugar es una porquería, Potter —dice en voz alta—. ¿Cómo demonios logras vivir aquí?

Albus aparece de la cocina con rostro serio y contesta con sequedad:

—Con cerveza y snacks.

El pelinegro hace a un lado las revistas y libros, tirándolos al suelo, para poder colocar el plato en la mesa y le pasa una cerveza a Scorpius.

—¿Para mí? No debiste —dice Scorpius, con fingido agradecimiento.

Albus no dice nada y sólo se sienta en el mueble al lado de Scorpius, tomando su cerveza lentamente. Scorpius se da tiempo para examinarlo completamente por primera vez en esa noche. Lleva una camiseta blanca y está sin pantalones, su cabello negro azabache está despeinado y sus ojos verdes usualmente brillantes, se encuentran opacos y enmarcados por unas enormes ojeras.

—Te ves como la mierda, Potter. ¿Qué has estado haciendo en mi ausencia?

El aludido sonríe sin alegría. —Muchas cosas, Malfoy. Entre ellas compadecerme de mí mismo.

Scorpius lo entiende perfectamente.

—¿Sigues sin trabajo, verdad?

Albus asiente.

—Eres un perdedor imbécil, Potter —dice Scorpius, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Scorpius? —susurra Albus, con voz cansina.

Scorpius bufa.

—Técnicamente, Potter, esta también es mi casa. Así que tu pregunta es inválida.

—Bien —suspira—. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?

—Dos meses.

Albus mira a sus maletas junto a la puerta.

—Claro.

Scorpius toma un sorbo de su cerveza. Piensa en cómo acabó ahí, sobre cómo Albus ya está poniendo su mirada encima de él, sabiendo muy bien porqué está ahí.

—Rompiste con ella —No es una pregunta. En realidad es bastante contundente y fuerte a la vez. Scorpius siente el aire acondicionado rozándole en el cuello mientras se remueve en su asiento, sin saber qué hacer con el tono que usó, lo que dijo y Albus en general.

Al final, solo lo mira, con el pico de la botella chocando contra sus labios.

—¿Y?

Albus lo mira antes de encogerse de hombros, cogiendo un puñado más de snacks.

—No lo sé.

—¿No sabes qué?

—Por qué pregunté.

Scorpius bebe un poco más de su cerveza y se limpia la boca. Está molesto, y sucede tan rápido porque detesta cómo a Albus le gusta andarse con rodeos, guardándose las cosas para sí mismo.

—Si quieres decir algo, sólo dilo.

—¿Decir qué?

—Cualquier cosa que quieras decirme. Sólo dilo —Él pone la botella de cerveza encima de la mesa.

Albus no le está mirando. Su mirada está enfocada en el plato casi vacío de snacks y sus labios se estiran con picardía, casi en diversión. Scorpius lo observa, con el brazo apoyado en su rodilla y la mejilla descansando en su mano.

—¿Es cierto? —Albus murmura finalmente. El ruido de un coche casi sofocando sus palabras—. Que ella te engañó con otro tipo.

Scorpius ni siquiera está sorprendido.

—Bueno, eso es lo que todos dicen, ¿no?

Albus sigue sonriendo cuando gira la cabeza en su dirección.

—Rompiste con ella porque me extrañabas.

Suena un poco engreído, Albus. Scorpius no sabe cómo ha olvidado que lo lleva conociendo durante casi toda su adolescencia. Y él no sabe cómo le sonríe perezosamente, casi con timidez, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos. Él no sabe porqué le contesta tan sencillamente.

—Sí.


End file.
